


i sing the body electric

by kumquatjam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, First Time, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn Fraldarius is a slut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, past Glenn/Holst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatjam/pseuds/kumquatjam
Summary: When they had sat down to discuss this, Dimitri had been almost painfully gallant. Never one to do anything by half measures, he had taken Glenn out to tea in the royal gardens, plying him with his favorite fresh meats and cheeses from the market and a brand new, exquisitely crafted silver dagger before looking the knight solemnly in the eye. “Glenn, we have been courting each other for quite some time now. Half a year, in fact. You have my deepest affections and I wish with all my heart that we could wed and share our love with the world. Although tradition will not permit a traditional marriage for the two of us, I want you to know that I think of you, always… and I would be delighted to, ah, consummate our union fully, if you will.”--Glenn and Dimitri's first time together is a night to remember.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	i sing the body electric

**Author's Note:**

> For this Kink Meme prompt: Everyone lives/Glenn survives au!
> 
> Dimitri can't get enough of holding Glenn and kissing every bit of him. There's something fascinating about how that narrow fraldarius ass takes his huge dick so well, right? And Dimitri's gotta tell him so... And appreciate it fully by eating glenn out.
> 
> \+ Glenn's been a hoe since forever  
> ++ Dimitri is embarrasingly earnest
> 
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1708360
> 
> Title from Walt Whitman's poem :)

“You’re… amazing.” 

“Okay, okay. Can you move already, Your Majesty?” Glenn wiggled his hips, fingers scrabbling to gain purchase against the sheets as he impatiently tried to take Dimitri more, deeper, harder. Here, on his hands and knees, he couldn’t see the look on Dimitri’s face, but he could imagine the look of dismay at Glenn’s wantonness that paired nicely with the way his large hands tightened possessively around Glenn’s waist.

When they had sat down to discuss this, Dimitri had been almost painfully gallant. Never one to do anything by half measures, he had taken Glenn out to tea in the royal gardens, plying him with his favorite fresh meats and cheeses from the market and a brand new, exquisitely crafted silver dagger before looking the knight solemnly in the eye. “Glenn, we have been courting each other for quite some time now. Half a year, in fact. You have my deepest affections and I wish with all my heart that we could wed and share our love with the world. Although tradition will not permit a traditional marriage for the two of us, I want you to know that I think of you, always… and I would be delighted to, ah, consummate our union fully, if you will.”

Glenn, still chewing a rather delightful cut of meat, looked Dimitri dead in the eye and said, point blank, “You want to fuck me?”

The gift giving, the tea times, the long horseback rides together in the forest: those Glenn wasn’t used to. This—being pinned down by a much larger man, speared and squirming on his thick cock—this was Glenn’s domain.

Glenn, not to put too fine a point on it, loved cock. He had during his academy days, when he and Holst Goneril had played hooky during faith class to sneak into the stable, frantically rutting against each other among the fragrant bales of soft hay. He had during the war, pressed tight against his fellow soldiers in their cots as they rubbed one out against the solid planes of each other’s bodies. He had during the long negotiations after Dimitri’s victory, on his knees for foreign diplomats, throat and mouth stuffed full the way he liked most. In all things carnal, Glenn was an expert.

Glenn had always been an act first, think later type of man, so it was surprising enough that he had agreed when Dimitri had tentatively asked if they could “get to know each other better” before engaging in anything physical. It was even more surprising when, six months into their relationship, the thought of jumping ship didn’t even cross Glenn’s mind—even when this was by far the longest that he had gone without getting dicked down since he had turned sixteen.

“Oh, Glenn, you’re so lovely,” Dimitri sighed above him, pressing chaste butterfly kisses against Glenn’s shoulder blade. He had no right to be so gentle, Glenn thought deliriously, for someone buried balls deep in his ass. Glenn swore that he could feel the tip of Dimitri somewhere in his guts, his girth stretching Glenn further than he had ever been. Of all the dicks he had taken in his lifetime, Dimitri’s was by far the most exquisite. Well, if he would actually use it.

“Come on, Dima,” Glenn whined, dropping his head and huffing desperately as Dimitri stayed stubbornly, excruciatingly, still. “Please, move… I need you.”

Dimitri ran callused fingers down Glenn’s side, curving underneath to expertly seek out one of Glenn’s nipples. He caught the nub of it between his thumb and index finger, tweaking it and humming with satisfaction when Glenn let out a high pitched whine. “I only have the pleasure of making love to you for the first time once, Glenn,” he said, earnestly. “I want to make it a night we’ll both treasure for the years to come.”

“We have plenty of time to take it slow later,” Glenn argued. “I want you to give it to me, Dimitri. Make me really feel it.” He clenched desperately, only to find that he was stretched so wide open that he barely could, hole fluttering weakly around Dimitri’s length. Dimitri chuckled, undeterred, peppering Glenn’s back with kisses. Glenn wasn’t broad the same way Dimitri was, but his back was corded with the lean muscle that came with years of battle experience. He could feel Dimitri splay his broad hands against the expanse of it before curving once more around his narrow waist. Stretched wide, they almost completely encircled the circumference of it. 

“You’re so little, Glenn,” Dimitri marveled, stroking his back. “My little knight. So loyal for your king.” Glenn could feel him move further down, until his hands squeezed tight around his hips. “How can you fit all of me inside of you, Glenn? It’s like you were made for me.”

“You’re the big—ah—biggest lay I’ve ever had,” Glenn confessed. “I’ve never felt this spread out before.”

The thought of others fucking Glenn before him must have sparked something in Dimitri, because before he knew it Glenn was getting flipped onto his back, Dimitri slipping out of him. The sight of Dimitri’s face looming over him swam into view as he blinked rapidly. “No one else has ever felt like me before, have they,” Dimitri murmured low, and the possessive way his hand tightened against Glenn’s hip made him shiver. “I’ll make sure you’ll never want for anyone else.” Glenn watched, open-mouthed, as Dimitri pried his cheeks open, displaying the obscene gape of his entrance. However, rather than lining up his cock and plunging in like Glenn expected him to, Dimitri slid down the length of the bed, until his head was cradled between Glenn’s open thighs. “I want to make you feel good, Glenn,” Dimitri said, with conviction, before diving into Glenn’s ass like a starving man at a royal feast.

And oh, Glenn has taken plenty of cocks before, but he’s never experienced anything like this. Dimitri’s tongue swirled around his sensitive rim teasingly before dipping into the tight pucker of his ass. It was wet and sloppy; Glenn could feel drool dripping out of Dimitri’s mouth and smearing against his skin as Dimitri alternated between deep thrusts and shallower kitten licks. One of his fingers gently traced his taint before finding purchase in the meat of Glenn’s ass, squeezing tight as Dimitri renewed his efforts. The bite of his nails pressed combined with the hot line of Dimitri’s tongue buried deep in his ass was incomparable. Glenn squirmed and tangled his hands in Dimitri’s hair, pulling tight on the blonde locks. Dimitri hummed, as if encouraging Glenn to pull harder, before he abruptly pulled away.

“Dimitri!” Glenn gasped, squirming with the loss, desperately seeking out Dimitri’s tongue again. Instead, Dimitri laved over his entrance with the flat of his tongue, broad swipes that felt good but not enough. “Need you in me,” Glenn sobbed, “your cock, please, your fingers, your tongue, I don’t care, just now.” He chanced a glance downward at the other man; Dimitri looked obscene, the entire lower half of his face shining with spit and drool and the fragrant oil that he had painstakingly prepared Glenn with earlier. “Need you,” Glenn repeated, fervently. He had never felt this vulnerable before with a partner; then again, he had never felt this needy before either, touch-starved and panting for Dimitri. In his previous conquests, Glenn had always been the one in control. Now, a shivering mess atop Dimitri’s sheets, Glenn was at Dimitri’s mercy.

“I got you,” Dimitri murmured, kissing his way up Glenn’s stomach. He traced hot lines across the lines of Glenn’s scarred skin with his tongue, exploring every nook and cranny of Glenn’s body. As he reached Glenn’s sternum, he captured his nipples in his mouth, one by one, nipping playfully at the pink little nubs. When he pulled off, he travelled upward still, pressing playful kisses to the side of Glenn’s neck, the delicate curve of Glenn’s jaw, the rounded form of Glenn’s ear. It seemed like his mission to map every square inch of Glenn’s body, searing it into his brain so he could never forget a single detail. “I have you, Glenn. I’ll take care of you.” He pressed his lips to Glenn’s sweaty forehead, a soothing pressure, as Glenn felt him press inside.

The stretch felt brand new, somehow; Glenn felt Dimitri carving out a space inside his body just for him, and he could sob for how good it felt. He could feel the throbbing pulse of Dimitri’s cock as he pressed deeper and deeper, breath punched out of him at the neverending stretch. It felt like an interminable length of time had passed before Dimitri bottomed out, gasping. “I’m inside you,” Dimitri murmured, his voice awed. “You take me so well.” Glenn heard Dimitri groan as he pulled away and away until just the tip of him was nestled inside of him. “You’re mine, Glenn.” He slammed in with enough force to send the both of them sliding against the bed. “And I’m yours. Forever.” He set a brutal pace, all of his self control evaporating as he finally had the chance to ravish Glenn the way Glenn had been begging for the entire time. “I may not be experienced as you, Glenn, or your previous lovers, but I will always strive to bring you pleasure. You have my word.”

“Oh, for Sothis’s sake,” Glenn gasped out. How was Dimitri even stringing together full sentences still? “Just fuck me, Dimitri.”

Dimitri’s eyes were fixated on the place where the two of them connected, Glenn’s rim squeezing desperately around his fat cock. Glenn gulped as he watched them darken with hunger. “With pleasure.”

If Glenn thought Dimitri was fucking him hard before, he had no idea how to describe the way Dimitri was fucking him now. It was almost beastlike; Dimitri took Glenn with single-minded focus, hips pistoning in and out and balls slapping firmly against him with every thrust. Glenn squirmed, wiggling around until—

“Yes, right there,” Glenn wailed as Dimitri thrust in firmly, hitting him just right. “There, Dima, please!” Dimitri took direction well, shifting his angle so he could set Glenn alight with every thrust without even a pause in his rhythm. Glenn wrapped his fingers around himself, trembling. With each thrust of Dimitri sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body, he wasn’t going to last very much longer. It barely took two quick twists of his wrists before he released, trembling as he spurted across his stomach.

“Glenn,” Dimitri groaned as Glenn milked him, clenching around him tight. “You feel… incredible.” Glenn barely registered the praise, jelly-limbed and trembling as Dimitri managed a few more erratic thrusts before burying himself deep inside with a roar. Glenn shivered, savoring the warmth of Dimitri as he spilled, painting his insides.

Glenn could hear Dimitri shifting above him, carefully pulling out and standing up, padding away from the bed in search of something. He returned with a warm washcloth, cleaning Glenn with methodical yet gentle swipes. Once satisfied, Dimitri tossed the washcloth elsewhere, settling back into bed. “You’re beautiful,” Dimitri murmured, pressing kisses to the crown of Glenn’s head. “I love you, Glenn.”

Glenn let out a satisfied sigh, curling up in the larger man’s embrace. He felt wrung out and boneless, well fucked in a way he had missed dearly. “I love you too, Dima,” he murmured, burying his nose in Dimitri’s neck and breathing his comforting scent in deep. This truly had been worth the six month wait. Even still... “When’s round two?”


End file.
